


Because of Reasons

by stonecoldsteverogers (youdickbag), youdickbag



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-08
Updated: 2012-12-08
Packaged: 2017-11-20 15:49:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youdickbag/pseuds/stonecoldsteverogers, https://archiveofourown.org/users/youdickbag/pseuds/youdickbag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked, “Stiles with a hair-pulling kink (which is why he keeps his hair short) but he forgets to cut it for awhile because he’s been busy and whatnot and Derek finds out about it????”</p>
<p>Fic inspired by an anonymous ask prompt on my writing Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because of Reasons

Stiles liked to keep his hair buzzed for a number of reasons.

One of those reasons was that it was much easier to take care of than the unruly and oft-tangled mop that his best friend liked to call hair. Another was that Stiles's hair, the longer it got, tended to stick up and out everywhere no matter what he did to it, something he'd gotten teased for no small number of times when he was younger. Those were the public reasons.

Then there were the semi-private reasons, like the one involving him getting teased; he didn't really like to remember the times when people who'd wanted to yank him around and bully him had liked to use his hair to do so. An even more private reason, one that only Scott and his dad knew about, had to do with his mom and a hairbrush and sunny weekend mornings spent chatting or simply enjoying the sunlight and each other. He didn't like to think about that reason too much, either.

And then, there was one of the most private reasons, which Stiles kept entirely to himself because it was kind of embarrassing. It didn't happen often that people touched his head, but when they did, running their fingers or nails over his scalp and massaging it, his whole body thrummed with sensation. It was pretty hard to ignore. 

So yeah, Stiles had a bit of a _thing_ for people pulling his hair, or he would, if he ever let his hair get long enough to pull, which he usually didn't, for a number of reasons. 

But the thing is, is that Stiles has been really busy these past few months, what with Scott turning into a werewolf and meeting Allison, and Derek being Derek, and their lives basically becoming _completely_ ridiculous, and high school was still happening, and before Stiles knew it his hair was almost as long as Scott's, and people were staring. 

Derek stared sometimes, when Stiles found that he could look at him long enough to notice over all of the other things about Derek that Stiles noticed, or when Stiles could be around Derek long enough to not be chased or ordered to go somewhere else. He didn't know what the stare meant. 

He did make sure to make an appointment for a hair cut less than an hour after Derek had pushed him up against a wall and buried his hand in his hair unintentionally and Stiles had moaned before he could stop himself. Derek had frozen, sniffing, and Stiles had panicked and unleashed a verbal avalanche of sarcasm until Derek finally let him go and stepped away so that Stiles could get the hell out of Dodge. 

The next time Stiles saw Derek his hair had been shorn again, and Stiles didn't know what Derek's slightly disappointed look meant any more than he did the stare that he'd gotten when his hair was long and there had been the Hair-Pulling Mishap. If he were in a TV show or a movie, he'd say that Derek had been staring at him with interest when his hair was long and disappointment when it was gone, but Stiles, among many other things, was a realist.

Apparently, though, reality sometimes liked to play tricks on people, because as Stiles's hair grew longer again, Derek's hands found their way into it more and more often for various reasons - he needed to keep Stiles still, drag him down to dodge an attack of some sort, calm him down (which Stiles appreciated more than he would ever admit aloud), or some other excuse that Stiles didn't really care about because, again, he had this thing. With people. And their _hands_. In his _hair_. 

The trick came one day when Stiles was sitting on the bottom of the stairs leading to his backyard reading a book, and Derek came and sat down on a stair behind him and buried both hands in Stiles's hair before Stiles knew what was happening. Once again, he couldn't help the moan that practically clawed its way out of his throat as he tilted his head back to get more of the sensation. As time had passed, Derek's hands had slowly gotten less weird and more comforting, and so Stiles had decided that he didn't need to understand what was going on and had learned to simply take it for what it appeared to be.

Which is why, when combined with the apparent trick that reality was playing on him, Stiles found himself kissing Derek Hale at a very awkward angle while Derek's hands moved in his hair and his thumbs played at the nape of Stiles's neck and not really questioning it at first. 

And then his brain caught up to what was happening, and his mouth opened, probably to make a shocked noise of some sort, and Derek growled. Stiles made a startled noise instead when Derek turned him around and pressed their lips together again and the angle was much better this time. And then Derek was kneading Stiles's scalp and running his fingers through his hair, and Stiles's knees were resting on the stairs and it kind of hurt, and Stiles was pretty sure he was panting slightly, except he always felt like he'd have a lot more control and self-respect than that. 

"You should keep your hair this length," Derek muttered against his lips.

"Wh...why?" Stiles managed, and really, he was quite proud of himself for managing that much because in reply Derek actually tugged on his hair and Stiles was lost to incoherent groans and increasingly sloppy kisses as his whole body jerked against Derek's. Derek made to stand, though his hands didn't leave Stiles's hair so Stiles had to stand up, too, and then they were standing and kissing on Stiles's back porch. 

"Because it looks good," Derek said, voice low. "Because it lets me get you exactly how I want you." He pulled again, sharply, and Stiles's head snapped back as Derek mouthed at his neck, sucking lightly up and down the column of his throat. Covering the area between his jaw and his collarbone with wet kisses that was making Stiles be loud enough that they were probably going to get a noise complaint.

But then Derek's mouth was on Stiles's again, slick tongue pushing into his mouth and trailing over his teeth like he was trying to map out Stiles's Face Cavern (sometimes, Stiles wished his brain would just _stop_ for a second or two, because honestly? _face cavern_?), and Stiles was up against a door, which seemed to happen a lot with Derek. This time, though, Derek was pinning Stiles with his entire body, which, incidentally, was a really awesome one.

"Because you don't seem to have any complaints." Derek's hips thrust experimentally and Stiles's legs tried to wrap around Derek of their own accord. "Definitely no complaints." Derek sounded amused and aroused and Stiles still wasn't sure whether he was in a movie or something but hey, whatever. Their eyes locked, and Derek's pupils looked positively blown. He was looking at Stiles like he wanted to devour him, and okay, maybe that was really hot and his hands were still pulling at Stiles's hair, nails tracing over his scalp leaving trails that tingled. 

"Lots of other reasons." Derek bit down then, not hard, but with enough pressure that Stiles let out a weird sound that was both a gasp and a whimper. Then he started moving, and one of Stiles's legs did manage to anchor itself around Derek's lower back but Derek still held him up against the door and there was thrusting and friction and tongue and fingers and _hair-pulling_ and--

"Derek, I don't want to, you know, wreck the mood or anything, but..." He was forcibly cut off when one of Derek's hands detached from his hair and dragged down his back; Stiles could feel Derek's nails through his shirt, just on the edge of turning into claws, and whoa, danger was suddenly totally acceptable as far as Stiles was concerned. 

"Derek," he moaned, and Derek let out a deep noise in response that made his chest vibrate. Stiles could feel the vibrations and Derek's heartbeat as Derek refused to let him talk. If Stiles was being totally honest with himself, he didn't actually mind terribly. His scalp wouldn't stop tingling and his whole body felt sensitive as Derek ground against him in a rhythm that was both tantalizing and maddening. 

"Inside," Derek muttered, voice muffled as he kissed Stiles's neck one more time before moving back far enough to let Stiles turn around and open the door. As he fumbled with the doorknob, Derek pushed against him again, and got acquainted with a previously untouched part of Stiles's body.

"Derek, oh my _God_ ," the words burst out, and the noise that Derek made was pleased this time. He was like a puppy sometimes. A puppy that Stiles really wanted to pull on his hair (apparently he'd gotten over his aversion to being tugged around) and make out with and also be not clothed with, and now it was weird and creepy. But then they were inside, Derek's hands running all over Stiles's body and up under his clothes, and Stiles practically ran for the nearest surface upon which he could get Derek horizontal and comfortable. 

The couch would work. He turned so that Derek was standing with his back to the couch, and then pushed them both over the back of it so that Stiles ended up on top of Derek, legs bracketed over Derek's. They kissed again, open and slick, and then Stiles pulled back to stare at Derek again. There was a lot to see in Derek's gaze, and Stiles found that he liked most of it. "I like your reasons," he admitted, and Derek grinned.

"Like I said, I got lots more."

"Tell me."

**Author's Note:**

> My second-ever Sterek story, and the first story I'm putting on AO3. A landmark, truly. 
> 
> The submission was anonymous, so if ever I figured out who it was who requested it, then I could add their name here. But until then, oh well!


End file.
